With or without you
by Kawaii-Shishiza
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. Oh well. This story is about Inuyasha's daughter Kari. She as stubborn as her father. Well after a fight from her father she runs away from home.Once Naraku finds out about this and he has plans for Kari
1. Meet the Family

A 14 year old girl sat on the roof of her parent's house. She had long silver hair with deep purple eyes. She also had silver dog ears. Her name was Kari and she was the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kari sighed and looked up at the sky, "Could today be anymore boring." Kari knew that she shouldn't be outside when her parents were gone but she didn't do anything they told her to. It was 7:00 in the mourning and her parents were gone. She then heard her baby brother crying, "Oh great, Toby is awake." She jumped down from the roof and walked inside the house. She then walked down the hallway and into her brother's room.

There was Toby standing up in his crib. He had short sliver hair with yellow eyes and he too had silver dog ears. He looked like his father. Kari then picked up Toby and walked into the Kitchen while Toby was still crying, "Toby be quiet you'll wake up Sari."

Kari then put Toby down on the counter and got a jar of baby food. She then got a spoon and started to feed him. Toby then spit his food out and it landed on Kari. He giggled as he looked up at Kari, "Toby! now I have to change." Toby giggled some more. He would always do that when Kari fed him. Kari then finished feeding him when Sari walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a big light blue button up t-shirt. Her silver hair was up in two little pig tails and she was dragging her teddy bear on the floor.

"Kari I'm hungry, where is mommy and daddy?" Sari then got up on the counter next to Toby. Toby giggled as Sari tickled him. Sari was about 6 years old.

"Mommy and daddy should be back soon, I'll fix you something I just need to change." She said looking down at the food all over her pajamas. She then walked into her room and put on a black tang top with blue baggy jeans and walked back to the kitchen, "Okay Sari what would you like?"

"Waffles!" Sari said with a big smile.

Kari smiled, "Okay then, take Toby and the both of you sit at the table." Sari then picked up Toby and hopped down from the counter. She put Toby in his high chair and Sari sat down. Kari then the put four waffles into the toaster. She decided to make some for herself, "Sari what do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice please and Toby wants milk." Sari said. Kari then grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and she filled a sippy cup up with orange juice. She gave the cup to Sari and the bottle to Toby. The waffles then popped up from the toaster. Kari then put two on a plat and cut them into little pieces. She then added syrup and she set the plate in front of Sari. Sari then picked up her fork and began to eat.

Kari then put the other two waffles on her plate and added syrup and sat down at the table and began to eat. Toby was drinking from his bottle. Kari then heard the front door open.

Sari got out of her seat and ran up to her father and gave him a hug, "Daddy!"

Kari then got up and picked up Toby who was trying to get off of his high chair and walked over to her father. Inuyasha then picked Sari up.

"Good morning Sari." He said with a smile. Kagome then came inside. Toby's little arms were starched out towards Kagome. Kagome then smiled and took Toby and held him, "Thanks Kari for watching them." Toby was smiling and giggling, "Have they already eaten?"

"Yeah mom, I just fed them." Kari said.

Inuyasha looked at Kari, "Wow you're dressed, let me guess Toby spit up on you again when you fed him." He then set down Sari, "Speaking of which, Sari go and get dress and come back and finish your breakfast." Sari then smiled and skipped down the hall and into her room with her teddy bear in her hand.

"Yeah." Kari smiled.

Kagome was still holding Toby, "I'm going to change Toby right now." Kagome then walked down the hallway and into Toby's room.

Inuyasha looked at Kari, "So have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah I have." Kari said. Her and her father never really talked much. Except when Kari got into trouble and Inuyasha yelled at her, "I'm going to go out for a bit." Kari then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha said stopping Kari.

"I'm just going for a walk." Kari said looking at her father.

"Fine just be careful and be back soon." Inuyasha said as he let Kari go.

"Fine alright." Kari then walked outside and into the woods.

Once the door was shut Inuyasha sighed, "Why bother telling her if she isn't going to listen." He knew that Kari probably wouldn't be back until an hour or so. But what Inuyasha wanted to know was what Kari did on these daily walks.


	2. A fight

Kari walked through the woods. The soft breeze blowing her hair. She then crabbed a fruit from at tree and started to eat it. Kari would just wonder around the woods. She would basically go to the sacred tree where her parents met. Kari then sat down under the sacred tree and she leaned dup against it and closed her eyes. She loved the peace and quite. Meanwhile back at the house Sari was outside playing trying to catch butterflies while Kagome was outside watching Sari and she held Toby in her arms, they had just finished lunch. Inuyasha then came out side and walked over to Kagome, "Tonight is the night I transform into a human isn't it."

Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha, "I believe so why?

"That means Kari is going to transform too, and I she probably isn't going to be back before dark." Inuyasha sighed and sat down, "I don't like her being outside when she is in her human form, especially at night."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she just needs to be home before dinner, and maybe you should go tell her that." Toby was now pulling Kagome's hair and Kagome sighed, "Toby wants something, go talk to her." Kagome then took Toby and Sari inside.

Inuyasha sighed. He then got up and headed into the woods. Easily he picked up Kari's sent and walked towards it. He then saw Kari resting under the sacred tree. "So this is where she goes." Inuyasha thought. Kari then opened on eye.

"What do you want dad." Then both eyes opened. Inuyasha emerged from the woods and sat next to Kari.

"Look tonight you transform into a human, so I want you home before dinner." Inuyasha looked down at Kari.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway." Kari said

Inuyasha sighed, "Kari it is dangerous out here at night."

"I can take care of myself." Kari said. She didn't look at her father.

"Not in your human form!" Inuyasha was getting tired of Kari's remarks.

"Says who?"

"Kari you are to be home before diner!" Inuyasha got up. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set, "In fact you better come home now."

"What?" Kari then stood up, "I barely got time to sit out here!"

"Kari come on lets go!" Inuyasha started to walk off then stopped when he noticed Kari wasn't following him, "Don't make me carry you home!"

"I'm staying right here." Kari folded her arms. Kari was then draped over Inuyasha's shoulder. Kari didn't say anything as her father walked towards the house.

"You can't say that I didn't tell you." Inuyasha then walked inside the house with Kari still draped over his shoulder. Kagome was making dinner as Sari was setting the table. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kari and sighed. Inuyasha then set Kari down. Kari then walked into her room and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha then sighed. His dog ears and fangs disappeared and his hair turned black. Kari the laid down on her bed, her face in her pillow. Kagome then walked to Kari's door and knocked on it.

"Kari dinner is almost ready."

Kari lifted her head, "I'm not hungry!"

"Ok, put there is some food for you incase you get hungry." She then walked back to the kitchen and the placed the food on the table. Inuyasha then sat down next to Kagome.

Kari heard her family laughing and talking at the dinner table. She then opened her window and jumped out. She then landed on her butt. Kari got up and rubbed it, "Ouch, I forgot I can't do that in human form." Kari then climbed a tree and then she jumped onto the roof. She then laid down and looked up at the stars. She looked like her mother when she was in her human form. Kari sighed.

Kagome then started to put the dishes away as Sari helped. Inuyasha held Toby. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha, "I wasn't expecting you to carry her home."

"She chose not to walk so I carried her." Inuyasha said as he tickled Toby who was laughing.

"Look after we but the kids to bed go talk to her, and I mean talking not yelling." Kagome said as she put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. She then picked up Sari and walked into Sari's room. Inuyasha then walked over and placed Toby in his crib. Toby yawned and snuggled up with his blanket. It was the cutest thing Inuyasha had ever seen. Inuyasha then walked out of the room and knocked on Kari's door.

"Kari, can I come in?" Inuyasha didn't hear a reply, "Kari?" He then walked into her room and saw that she was gone. He walked over to the open window, "Kari!"

Kari then heard her father calling her, "Oh this is just great." Kari then jumped onto the tree and climbed down it, "What?"

"Kari what the hell are you doing outside!" Inuyasha yelled. Kari came in through the window and she sat on her bed, "I told you, you need to stay inside!"

"I was just on the roof." Kari said

"You were on the roof!" Inuyasha couldn't believe his daughter, "It is dangerous outside at night don't you understand that!"

"Well I'm still alive aren't I!" Kari yelled.

"Yeah only because I found you!" Inuyasha yelled back, "You would be dead if you staid out there the whole night."

"So I've done it before." Kari then stopped, "Oops."

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha exploded, "You are grounded!"

"What!" Kari yelled.

"You're grounded until you learn to respect my rules." Inuyasha the walked out and slammed the door.

"I don't like your stupid rules!" Kari yelled, "I don't even want to see your face!"

Toby was now crying as he was held in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha then sighed and walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Kagome sighed as she walked into the living room rocking Toby, "That didn't go too well."


	3. Gone?

Kagome then walked out of Toby's room. She was glad the she finally got him to sleep. She then walked into Kari's room. Kari was staring out her window, "Kari we need to talk." Kagome then sat down on the bed and Kari sat next to her, "Your father is just a little protective."

"A little mom?" Kari said looking at her mother.

"Well maybe a lot." Kagome said looking at her daughter, "He is just…" Kagome couldn't think of anything to say.

"He just doesn't understand me." Kari said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kagome gave Kari a confusing look.

"I don't know, he just doesn't understand me that's all." Kari then looked down at the floor. She knew what exactly what she meant. Kari just didn't want her mother to know.

"Ok, well it's late so get some rest." Kagome then hugged Kari, "He doesn't mean to yell out you." Kagome then walked out of the room.

Kari sat on her bed. She then turned off her lights and went to sleep.

Kari then awoke the next mourning to hear voices in the kitchen. She looked at her clock, it was too early for Sari and Toby to be already awake. She then pressed her ear up against the door to see who was talking.

"She hates me doesn't she." Inuyasha said as he sat on the couch. The guilt kept him up all night. He was tired.

"Not exactly, she just thinks that you don't understand her." Kagome said sitting next to him.

"That's the problem I don't." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "Well maybe if you didn't yell at her so much you could understand her more."

"Well if she obeyed my rules then I wouldn't have to yell at her."

"Well you don't have to yell at her in the first place."

Kari was shocked. Her parents were fighting and it was because of her. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm only trying to protect her." Inuyasha started to raise his voice.

"I know, I know, but a girl needs some freedom you can't keep her locked up forever."

"And how would you know!" Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm a girl!" Kagome was getting tired of this. She then heard Toby crying, "Oh great you woke the baby!"

"I woke it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome headed towards Toby's room, "Poor Toby he hasn't gotten much sleep lately."

Kari then sat back down on her bed as she heard her mother walk by her door and into Toby's room. Tears were falling form her eyes. Kari then wiped her eyes and got up. She then opened her closet and grabbed her sword. She quickly got changed and she put her hair up into a pony tail. Kari then opened the window and jumped out. This time she landed on her feet since she was in her demon form. She ran into the woods with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile in a castle, Naraku sat on his throne. He looked into a white cloud and saw Kari running into the woods. He gave a wicked smile. The cloud then disappeared, "Haku, come here!" A demon with long black hair with blue eyes appeared in front of Naraku. He was wearing a blue black and white kimono. He looked around 15 years old.

"Yes my master." Haku said giving a bow.

"It seems Kari has runaway from home." Naraku had a wicked smiled painted across his face, "Bring Kari here as a guest, we can't have her all alone in the woods at night, it is dangerous."

Haku grinned, "Yes master." He then disappeared.

Naraku smiled, "Inuyasha be prepared for the worse."

Sari and Toby were now in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. Kagome was cooking egg omelets her specialty, with some waffles, "Inuyasha can you please tell Kari to come to the kitchen."

Inuyasha then walked to Kari's door and knocked on it, "Kari breakfast is almost read your mother wants you to be in the kitchen now." He heard no response, "Look, I'm sorry about last night I guess I'm to over protective." There was silence, "Come on Kari you can't be mad at me forever." He then opened the door and saw that no one was there, "Not again."

Inuyasha then jumped out of the window and jumped on the roof. She wasn't there. Now he was starting to get worried, "Kari?" He then jumped down from the roof and he walked through the front door.

Kagome was setting the table when she saw Inuyasha come in, "Inuyasha did you tell Kari to come and eat?"

"Kari's gone." Inuyasha said sadly. Kagome then dropped a plate with a shocked expression on her face.

Kari ran deeper and deeper into the woods. She was already passed the sacred tree. Kari was tired of running so she rested under a tree trying to catch her breath. She was still crying. Kari wondered if they found out if she was gone yet.


	4. Trust me

Kari sighed. She started to have second thoughts bout running away once her stomach started to growl. Kari ignored the growl of her stomach. Then she closed her eyes. Haku then appeared in front of her. Kari in on second grabbed her sword and quickly stood up, "What do you want?" She said in a mean tone.

Haku put his hands in the air, "I come in peace."

Kari then lowered her sword but she had it ready to strike just incase, "Who are you?

"Name is Haku, might I ask what you name is?" He said as he put his hands down.

"Kari." She didn't want to give out too much information.

"Look lets cut to the chase…" Kari then put her hand up to stop him talking. Kari sniffed the air. She could smell her father and he was close.

"Oh no my father is near."

"Hug me!" Haku said.

"What?" Kari said looking at Haku with a weird look.

"Look just hug me and stay quiet!" Kari then hugged him and staid silent.

Inuyasha emerged from behind a tree, "You." He said pointing to Haku.

Kari then saw her father and closed her eyes waiting for her father to drag her back home.

"Yeah." Haku said calmly

"Have you seen a half demon she would be a dog demon about your age." Kari then opened her eyes in amazement. There she was right in front of her father and he didn't even notice her, "She has long silver hair and purple eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, never mind." Inuyasha then turned around and started to run off.

Once Inuyasha was out of sight Haku looked down at Kari, "Um, you can let go now."

Kari was shocked that her father couldn't notice her.

"Um Kari?"

Kari then let go, "Oh sorry, um how did you do that?"

"Oh, well I can basically transform into anyone and I can become invisible. Also I can make people invisible." He smiled, "Like they never existed."

"Why did you do that?" Kari was now even more confused, "You don't know me, I mean you could of just ratted me out."

"Well I do know more about you than you think." He smiled again, "Besides I would never rat out a pretty girl like you."

Kari blushed a little bit, "Wait what do you know about me."

Kari and Haku then sat down under a tree, "Well I know that you ran away from your home and that you don't get well with your father too well."

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Kari said looking down.

"Which is why I found you to come and take you to my master." Kari then looked at Haku, "His castle isn't too far from here." He then got up and extended his hand to Kari, "Come on lets go." He said with a smile.

Kari didn't know what to do, "Haku it is a nice offer and all but…" She looked to where her father had run off."

Haku then put his hand under Kari's chin and moved her head so she was looking up at him, "Do you want to be locked up in that house forever Kari?"

"But my mom and Sari and Toby." Kari said in a worried tone.

"Kari forget about them, you don't need them, besides if you go back what will your father do to you." Kari then remembered the fight they had last night. She remembered how he yelled at her. Haku then extended his hand again, "Trust me." Kari hesitated a little bit then she grabbed his hand and Haku then helped her up. Kari and Haku then walked deeper into the woods holding hands.

Inuyasha then returned home. He has been looking for Kari all day. Sari and Toby just ate dinner and were fast asleep.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha as he entered the house, "Any luck?"

"No, I picked up on her sent but then all of a sudden it went away." He said sadly.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her, "If only I hadn't yelled at her."

Kari and Haku then stopped to camp out for the night. They had a fire going with some fruits. Kari sat down under a tree and soon Haku sat next to her, "Why did you runaway."

"I don't want to talk about it." Kari said in a sad tone. Then she leaned her head on Haku's shoulder. Haku was surprised but he didn't say anything. He knew that Kari was already asleep. He then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Kari's Choice

Kari then opened her eyes, she was at her house. Kari looked through the window and saw her family but something was different. Toby and Sari weren't kids anymore and there was a new baby. Kagome was holding it. She smiled as the baby laughed, "I can't believe Kari has grown up so much." She said looking at the baby. Kari was now confused was her mother talking about her or the baby and besides where was the older version of herself. Inuyasha then walked inside the house and then picked up the baby.

"Papa." The tiny baby said. She had short silver hair with hazel green eyes. Inuyasha then smiled.

"Kagome Kari said her first word." Inuyasha said.

Kari knew what was going on. This was the future and her parents replaced her. She couldn't believe it. Tears formed in Kari's eyes and she then walked through the door, "Mom! Dad!" Inuyasha and Kagome had their backs turned, "I'm home!" She then hugged her mother, tears streaming down her face. Kari then went through Kagome. She fell on the floor she looked up at her parents who were smiling and laughing. It was like she had never existed, but she saw their happy faces. Kari then remembered about the fight her parents had. Now they were laughing and smiling. Maybe this was better for them.

"Kari wake up!" Haku said as she pushed Kari a little bit.

Kari then opened her eyes to see Haku. She quickly stood up and looked around. She was back in the woods, "So it was a dream."

"Yeah I didn't want to wake you cause you looked so peaceful but we have to get going." Haku said as he handed Kari a piece of bread, "The castle isn't too far away."

Kari then ate it and started to walk off with Haku.

Inuyasha was back out in the woods. He had just picked up Kari's scent and it was fresh. He was running as fast as he could. He then stopped at an abandoned campsite. It had Kari's scent all over it along with another demon with the small scent of Naraku. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit, but he knew Kari was close. He kept running and finally he caught up with her. "Kari?" Kari quickly turned around and so did Haku. Inuyasha slowly walked towards them, "Kari please come home."

"Don't listen to him Kari," Haku whispered in her ear.

"Kari you have your mother worried sick about you." Inuyasha said as he walked closer. Kari was confused she walked back away from him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Kari just stood there confused. Inuyasha took Kari's hand and Kari quickly took it back.

"I'm not going back home!" Kari yelled.

"Kari please, I'm sorry for everything." Inuyasha had tears in his eyes.

Kari didn't know what to do. What would happen if she would go back home, "Kari he'll never let you go outside again if you go back home." Haku whispered into her ear.

"Kari don't believe him!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kari was now crying, "I'm not going back home, and besides you and mom are better off without me."

"Kari no I…" He was cut off by Kari.

"No! I'm not going to be locked up forever dad!" She yelled, "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can make my own choices." Haku was smiling, "And I choose to go with Haku." Kari then hugged Haku and they both disappeared.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked around and tried to find her scent but it was gone, "Damn that Naraku!" He yelled.

Haku and Kari then appeared inside the castle. Naraku then walked over to Haku and Kari, "Welcome Kari." He said with a wicked smile on his face, "Did Haku treat you good." Kari nodded sadly, "Kari why the sad face?"

"We ran into her father along the way." Haku said rubbing Kari's back trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry you won't be seeing him any time soon." Naraku said wiping a tear away from Kari's eye. Kari felt his cold and rough skin, and she didn't like that feeling, "Haku show Kari her room." Haku then took Kari's hand and they walked down the hallway.

Inuyasha then returned home. Sari walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Daddy what's wrong?"

Inuyasha down at Sari and gave her a weary smile, "Nothing sweetie, now go finish your lunch." Sari then walked over to the table and sat down next to Toby in his high chair. Kagome had just finished feeding him. She kissed Toby on the forehead and walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him, "We'll talk later." She whispered into his ear.

Once the kids were down with their lunch and they were having their afternoon naps, Kagome walked inside her room and saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed. Kagome then sat down next to him, "Ok what happened today."

"I saw Kari." Inuyasha said sadly.

"You saw her!" Kagome was so relived, "Is she ok, she isn't hurt is she?" Kagome then stopped for a moment, "Wait, why isn't she here then?"

"She was mad at me and she ran off with some demon that…" He then stopped. He didn't want Kagome to know that Kari was with Naraku.

"What demon?" Kagome was now worried.

Inuyasha then sighed. He figured that he better tell her now, "A demon that works for Naraku." Kagome's eyes widen as tears started to form. She then began to cry. Inuyasha hated to see her cry. He held her softly as Kagome cried, "We'll get her back Kagome, don't worry."

Haku then opened a door and walked inside. Kari then followed and turned on the lights. The room was huge. She was amazed at who big the room was, "Is this my room?"

"Yep all yours, I'll take my leave now." Haku then walked out of then room and shut the door. Kari then laid down on her huge bed. She closed her eyes and started to think about her family.


	6. Massacre

Kari then closed her eyes. She remembered the tears in her father's eyes. She knew that her father didn't mean to yell at her, but she was here now. Kari then drifted off to sleep.

Naraku smiled, "Good work Haku."

"Thank you master." Haku said giving a bow.

"Kari has amazing powers we just need to awaken them." Naraku grinned, "She needs to enjoy the screams of pain, the sight of blood." Haku just stood there. He knew what Naraku was up to and he didn't like it, "What troubles you Haku."

"Nothing master." Haku said breaking his train of thought.

"Good, you may leave now." Haku then turned around and started to walk away, "Wait, I want you to train Kari tomorrow, show her what to do."

Haku stopped. His back faced Naraku, "Yes master." He said with out expression.

Haku then walked down the hallway. He then opened Kari's door and walked inside. Once he shut the door he saw Kari asleep on her bed. Haku gently sat next to Kari and looked down at Kari, "Why did you runaway?" He said quietly, "You have a family that cares for you, loves you." Kari moved a little bit but she was still asleep, "Why would you runaway from that?" He then kissed Kari gently on the lips and walked out of the room.

Toby and Sari were already put to bed. Inuyasha and Kagome were in their room sitting on the bed. Inuyasha was holding Kagome, "What are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I'll go after her. I'll find Naraku's castle and bring her back." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome with a smile.

"I'm coming with you." Kagome said as she got up.

"What about the kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe my mother could watch them." Kagome said.

"I don't think they are ready to go to your world yet." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Right, well maybe Sango and Miroku could watch them." Kagome then sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Ok fine." Inuyasha then got up, "I'll go ask them to come in the mourning." Inuyasha then got up and walked out of the room and outside. Kagome sighed and laid down on the bed.

Inuyasha then walked into the village and knocked on the door to a house. Sango then opened the door, "Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise do come in." Inuyasha then came inside the house and sat down.

Miroku came into the living room, "Why Inuyasha it's nice to see you again, what brings you here so late."

"I need you to watch our kids while me and Kagome search for Kari." Inuyasha said.

"Kari?" Sango said surprised, "Why what happened?"

"She ran away from home and is with some demon that stinks of Naraku." Inuyasha said looking at the both of them.

"Naraku? Sure we'll watch Toby and Sari while your gone." Miroku said in a serious tone.

"Thanks, just stop by in the mourning." Inuyasha then headed towards the door.

Sango opened it for him, "Good luck with the search, I'm sure Kari is fine."

Inuyasha then walked outside and headed home.

The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to Toby and Sari and headed off towards the woods. As they walked through the woods it was silent. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Just like old times huh Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, just like old times." the smile then went away, "Never thought that I would be doing this for one my kids." Kagome said sadly. They continued to walk deeper into the forest.

Kari then woke up. She sat up and looked around. It was weird waking up in a different place. She then heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

Haku then came in, "Oh good you're awake." He smiled and sat next to Kari on the bed. He then pointed to Kari's sword leaning against the wall, "Is that your sword."

Kari then looked at her sword, "Um yeah."

"Well do you want to put it to use." He said with a smile, "We can practice if you want to."

"Sure." Kari said with a smile. Haku then smiled and walked out of the room. Kari then got out of bed and quickly got changed. She put her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed her sword. She walked out into the hallway to see Haku waiting for her. He then grabbed her hand and they walked outside to a practicing ground.

Kari and Haku started to do some practice drills, slashing dummies in half and stuff like that. What Kari didn't know was that Naraku was watching he every move. Once Kari and Haku were inside Naraku came up to the both of them, "Haku I have a mission for you, a village it planning to attack the castle. What I need you to do is…" Naraku noticed Kari standing there, "Oh Kari I was also wondering if you wanted to go with Haku."

"Sure I guess." Kari said with a smile.

"Great then, go to your room and get ready." Naraku said with a wicked smile. Kari then ran off to her room. Naraku smile then faded away, "Make sure to put this in Kari." Naraku then handed Haku a blood red sacred jewel shard.

Haku took it, "Yes master."

"Oh and make sure you leave no survivors." Naraku then grinned and walked away.

Haku knew that there wasn't a village going to attack. He and Kari would be the ones attacking. They would be killing innocent people. Haku then hid the jewel shard as Kari come out of her room, "Ready to go."

"Yeah sure." They then walked outside and into the woods toward the village.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Kari asked.

"We are destroying the enemy." Haku said calmly.

"Just men right. No women and children?" Kari asked concerned.

Haku didn't say anything. They then arrived at the village. They walked down the street as the people stared at them. A little girl then came up to Haku and smiled, "Hello would you like to buy a flower." Haku then looked down at the little girl with a mean look. He grabbed the girl by her throat and started to squeeze her neck. The little girl was now crying and trying to get air.

"Haku what are you doing let her go!" Kari screamed. Haku let go of the little girl and she hit the ground. She was dead, "Haku?" The people started to scream and run into their homes for safety. Haku then stood behind Kari. Kari quickly turned around as Haku shoved the jewel shard in her neck. Kari then fell to the ground. She felt strange, she couldn't breath, and her eyes became red. Kari started to growl. She was transforming into her full demon form. Kari then stood up weakly and grabbed her sword. She wanted to see blood. Men ran up to attack her but with one swing of her sword they were all cut in half.

Kagome and Inuyasha then stopped walking. They head screams, "Kagome I smell blood."

"There is a scared jewel shard near by." Kagome said.

"Come Kagome lets go!" They both ran towards the village. They stopped when they saw dead people in the street. They looked up to see Kari drenched in blood. Haku made himself invisible and was watching the whole thing, "Kari!" Inuyasha couldn't believe this, "Kagome stay back." Inuyasha approached Kari. Kari stood there growling, "Kari it's me." Kari ran at Inuyasha with her claws. Inuyasha grabbed both of her wrists, "Kari please stop this!"

"Inuyasha be careful she has a red jewel shard in her neck!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha let his guard down, "A jewel shard?" Kari then scratched Inuyasha in the face.

Haku knew this wasn't good. He then appeared and grabbed Kari and disappeared, "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." He said looking at were Kari just was, "That jewel shard might be what it making Kari do this." Kagome then hugged Inuyasha.


	7. A change in plans

Haku appeared inside the castle with Kari passed out in his arms. She was in her normal form now. Naraku stood up, "What happened?" He said with an angry tone.

"Inuyasha isn't going to give up on her." Haku said looking up at Naraku.

"So Inuyasha got in the way." Naraku said calmly, "Haku I want you to find him and watch him." He then looked down at Kari, "Make sure he doesn't see you and put Kari in her room."

"Yes master." Haku then walked down the hall and into Kari's room. He set Kari gently down on her bed, "Your lucky Kari, lucky to have parents who care for you." He then walked out of the room and outside. He made himself invisible and headed into the woods. Inuyasha and Kagome were staying in a hut in the village that was just attacked. Inuyasha sat leaning against the wall; Kagome sitting next to him.

"From what the villagers said, we are not that far away from the castle." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome sighed, "We'll have Kari soon."

"What if she doesn't want to come home?" Inuyasha said calmly, "Why are we going after her if she doesn't want to come home?" He didn't dare look at Kagome, "It will only hurt us more if she refuses to come home."

Kagome then slapped Inuyasha, "Don't you dare talk like that!" She yelled, "If you wanna give up fine then go!" She had tears in her eyes, "Kari is our daughter, our daughter!" Kagome then got up, "And I'm not giving up on her!"

Inuyasha got up and hugged Kagome, "You're right, I'm not going to give up on her."

Haku then appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha then turned around with his sword drawn, "Tell us what you did to Kari!"

Haku put his hands up, "Hey I'm not looking for trouble and Kari is fine."

Inuyasha then lowered his sword, "Why are you here?"

"I want to help Kari; she shouldn't be in the middle of this." He said sadly, "She doesn't need to go through this."

"Will you take us to Kari?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but not now." Haku said.

"Why not!" Inuyasha asked

Haku then heard Naraku calling his name in his mind, "Look I have to go, stay here and I should be back tomorrow or sooner." Haku then disappeared.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Should we trust him?"

"I don't know, it's the only thing we can do." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

Haku then appeared in front of Naraku, "Yes my master."

"There have been a change of plans?" He said with a wicked smile.

"Change?" Haku knew this couldn't be good.

"I've sent Kari home." Naraku said with a grin.

"Master but why…" Haku was then cut off be Naraku.

"I've sent Kari home to collect her brother and sister and bring them here." Naraku said with a smile. In an instant Haku vanished and was running towards the village. He then appeared in front of Kagome and Inuyasha breathless.

"You need to go home quick! Your son and daughter are in trouble." Haku said.

It was now dusk. Sari and Toby have just been put to bed and Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch talking. The door burst open. Sango and Miroku quickly stood up ready to battle. They lowered their weapons when they saw who busted into the house, "Kari?" Miroku said. A blast of light then came towards them and they both feel backwards. The noise woke Toby and he started to cry.

Sari ran out of her room and saw Kari, "Kari your back!" Sari then felt something different about her. She could see that her neck was glowing red, "Kari why is you neck red." Kari then picked up Sari. Sari was screaming and kicking trying to get away, "Let me go Kari!" Kari only tighten her grip on Sari's arm.

Kari then stormed into Toby's room, "Stupid baby all you did was cry!" She said.

Inuyasha then appeared in the door way. His sword drawn, "Kari don't you even dare!"

Haku and Kagome were standing behind Inuyasha. Toby was still crying.

Kari then looked at Haku, "You traitor, I should have known you were on my parent's side!" Sari then bit Kari's arm. Kari pushed Sari hard and she flew back and hit the wall.

"Kari please stop this!" Kagome yelled in tears. Toby was now crying louder.

"Shut up!" Kari yelled at Toby. She grabbed him by the neck starting to squeeze.

Kagome then ran to get her arrows. Inuyasha grabbed the nightstand and hit Kari over the head with it. It just broke in half and Kari smiled, "You enjoyed that didn't you." Sari then grabbed Kari's leg. Kari screamed in pain and let go of Toby's neck. Toby then fell to the ground. Kari fell to her knees. Then Sari grabbed her neck. Kari screamed as the jewel shard purified in her neck. Kagome then rushed over to Toby and was holding him.

Sari then let go and passed out from all the power. Kari had tears in her purple eyes. She looked down at her hands. Kagome was crying as she held Toby close, "He's dead." She said softly. Kari's eyes got big when she heard those two words. All you could here was Kagome's sobs. Inuyasha then knelt down besides Kari, "Kari." He said softly. Kari was now crying very hard and all of a sudden she hugged her farther tightly. Inuyasha held her tightly. Kagome was now holding Sari and Toby's lifeless little body.

Haku then disappeared. He couldn't see this. He couldn't bear it.


	8. Flames: A lover's goodbye

Kari looked around she thought she saw Haku, but he was gone. Kari then got up and ran outside. She ran into the woods. It started to rain. Haku then appeared in front of Haku. Naraku had a wicked smile on his face, "What's the matter Haku.

"You bastard." Haku said in an angry tone, "How could you do such a thing."

"I can and I did." Naraku said as he got up.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Kari!" Haku looked up at Naraku with angry eyes.

"Stupid boy, you don't know who you're up against." Naraku said, "Prepare to die."

Haku then disappeared and reappeared behind Naraku and blasted a ball of electricity at him. The ball hit Naraku but didn't even scratch him. Naraku was now laughing, "Is that the best you can do?" Haku disappeared again and then charged at Naraku. Haku then stopped. A sharp throne was right in the middle of his stomach.

Kari then burst into the castle. She saw Naraku, "Where is Haku!" She had her sword drawn. Haku was then visible and he fell to the floor covered in blood, "Haku!" Kari rushed to him and knelt down beside him.

Naraku was laughing, "I'm afraid you came too late."

"Damn you!" she yelled. She then stood up. She was going to Kill Naraku or die trying.

"Kari don't…" Haku said weakly. Kari turned around and knelt back down to Haku. Haku grabbed her hand and made them invisible. Kari the picked up Haku and ran outside into the woods. Once she got away from the castle, she set Haku under a tree so they wouldn't get soaked. Kari was crying. Haku then wiped away her tears as Kari smiled a little bit.

"Everything's going to be ok Haku." Kari said with a smile.

Haku smiled and stroked Kari's cheek, "I can't live forever Kari.

_Close your eyes_

_Let me touch you now_

_Let me give you something_

_That is real_

Kari's smile then went away, "Haku please don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Haku said still smiling.

"No don't be sorry." She then looked down at Haku's wound, "Are you in pain?"

"No, but you look beautiful in the rain." Haku said gently.

_Close the door_

_Leave your fears behind_

_Let me give you_

_What you're giving me_

Kari smiled with tears in her eyes. Haku was gazed in her eyes for a moment, "I'm glad though…I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too Haku." Kari said, "And we have the rest of our lives to spend with each other."

_You are the only thing_

_That makes me want to live at all_

"Kari…stay with your family." Kari then sat next to Haku and held him, "They care about you and…so do I." Haku then started breathing slower, "I love you Kari and always will."

_When I am with you_

_There's no reason to pretend_

_That_

_When I am with you_

_I feel flames again_

Kari held Haku tighter as she cried, "I love you too." Haku could feel Kari's tear drops, "Please don't go…please don't leave me!" She cried harder, "Don't leave me now!"

"Kari I'll never leave you, just as long as you remember me." Haku said as he heard Kari's cries, "Don't forget about your family."

_Just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave_

_Just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave you_

"I won't." She whispered. She then kissed Haku. When she pulled away from the kiss she could tell that Haku was dead, "I will never forget you, my love." She then sat there in the rain. Holding Haku crying endless tears.

_Just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave_

_Just put me inside you_

_I would never ever leave you_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Flames

Artist: Vast

Author's note:

No the story isn't over yet.

Don't worry there is a bright side.

There is a happy ending


	9. Even in eath their love goes on

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
_

Inuyasha saw Kari holding Haku's lifeless body. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her and hugged her, "Kari it's time to come home." Inuyasha said gently.

Kari was still crying and she was soaked from the rain. She then kissed Haku and the forehead and she got up. She simply nodded while she was looking down at Haku. Inuyasha then got up and he and Kari walked towards the house. The walk was silent; all you could hear was the rain.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Kari and Inuyasha walked inside the house. Kagome came up to Kari and hugged her tightly and she was crying. Kari cried silently as her mother held her, "I'm so sorry." She whispered, "But I think there is away we can save Toby."

Kagome stopped holding Kari and looked down at her, "Kari you can't…"

Kari cut her off, "Mom, please I want to save him."

"I can't let you do that to yourself." Kagome said

"It's the only way!" Kari screamed tears pouring from her eyes, "Besides I'll get to be with the one I love."

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
_

"Kari we just found you, you're home, and I don't want to lose you again!" Kagome said hugging Kari. Inuyasha didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't sound good. As Kagome held Kari, Kari remembered what Haku had said to her. Kari wanted to be with him.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
_

_  
_Kari then got out of her mother's grasp and ran into her parents' room and grabbed a sacred arrow and ran outside, "Kari!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha then chased after her.

Kari was running to where Haku's body was. The never ending tears flowing from her eyes. It was the only way to save Toby, and the only way for her and Haku to be together again. She could here her parents calling out her name, but she kept running.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Kari then finally got to the spot where Haku's body was. She turned around and saw her parents stop as she held the sacred arrow up to her neck, "Kari please don't do this!" Kagome yelled.

Kari gave a weary smile, "Put the sacred jewel shard in Toby's neck, and tell Sari that I love her very much."

"Kari!" Kagome screamed.

"You were the best parents anybody could have; I'm just sorry I did see that earlier. Goodbye." Kari then pierced her neck with the sacred arrow. There was a bright light purple light. Kari could here her mother's screams as she fell to the ground beside Haku. Kari then closed her eyes and fell into an eternal slumber.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
People die, but real love is forever.  
_

Song: Even in Death

Artist: Evanescence

Author's Note:

I'm sorry I'm making this story all sad and such.

but don't worry that happy ending is right around the corner


	10. The End

It had been 3 years since that fateful night.

Kagome sat outside watching Sari play hide and go seek with Toby. Sari was now nine years old and Toby was three. Inuyasha then walked up to see his family. He smiled as he saw Toby and Sari running towards him. He then laughed as he hugged both of his kids. Kagome then came up to him and kissed him, "Welcome home."

"It's good to be back." Inuyasha said as he saw Sari and Toby going back inside. Kagome and Inuyasha then walked inside. Kagome went into the kitchen as Inuyasha stopped and picked up a photo in a nice frame. It was a picture of the whole family. He smiled as he saw Kari's face, "I love you Kari." He said with a smile.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank everyone for reading my story

and thanks for the comments

Yes there will be a Sequel so don't worry

and I'll be putting it up soon.


End file.
